The present invention relates to wheel rim arrangements. More specifically, the invention relates to a wheel clip that secures a wheel cover to a wheel rim.
Wheel rim arrangements for vehicles may include a wheel cover. Therefore, there is a need in the art to attach a wheel cover to the wheel rim.
In a first embodiment of the invention, a wheel rim assembly including a wheel rim and a wheel cover is described. The wheel rim assembly comprises a clip assembly for attaching a wheel cover to a wheel rim. The clip assembly includes a bracket portion and a base portion. The bracket portion affixes to the wheel cover. The base portion is a planar strip that is curved to conform and affix to an inner periphery of the wheel rim.
A second embodiment of the invention is a wheel rim assembly. In this embodiment, the bracket portion comprises a first end and a second end. The second end comprises a spring clip and a Dzus fastener that allows attachment of the wheel clip assembly to the wheel cover. The spring clip is permanently affixed to the second end by protrusions that extend from the second end in opposing relationship about a passage that provides clearance for the Dzus fastener for engagement about the spring clip. The Dzus fastener is twisted and fastened about the spring clip in order to draw the wheel cover adjacent to the second end of the bracket portion. The base portion comprises an adhesive about an outer side for adhering the wheel clip assembly to the inner periphery of the wheel rim.
Another embodiment of the invention is a wheel rim assembly. In this embodiment, the wheel rim assembly comprises means for affixing a wheel cover to a wheel rim, means for affixing to a wheel cover, and means for affixing to a wheel rim.
Various additional aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.